The Price of Beauty
by TrinityNikita
Summary: What will people do to stay beautiful? Is it worth dying for? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


**The Price Of Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fringe or any of it's characters. Just having a little fun.**

**Federal Building**

Olivia was ready for another case. In fact, she was going a little stir crazy. Some people would spend their free time enjoying life, dating, or spending time with their family. Instead she analyzed old case files trying to determine what was Newton's next move. '_Dating is over-rated_,' she kept telling herself, '_Anyways, she didn't have time since she was responsible for saving this universe_.'

"Shut up Olivia," she said to herself as her phone finally rang, "Dunham."

**New York City**

_Finally another case,_ she thought to herself as she drove up to a New York City morgue. "Sir," she said as she saw Agent Broyles at the entrance.

"Agent Dunham," he responded directing her to follow him to the morgue.

"Earlier this morning, the police found an elderly woman dead in the street," he stated pulling back the blanket that covered the corpse. "This woman had a driver's license of a 26 year old; which was confirmed by her dental records."

"So, you're saying that this woman is only 26 years old," she said starring at the malnourished figure on the table with skin falling off her bones and sunken eyes.

"Yes," responded Broyles.

Olivia knew what Broyles wanted without him saying it," I need the body transferred to Harvard for Walter."

"Already done," he said walking out of the morgue leaving her there, "keep me informed."

**Harvard University **

Walter was so excited that he had a new mystery to solve. Earlier in the morning, he received a body to autopsy. Now all he needed was some autopsy music.

"Peter, where is my record player?" Walter asked, "I need to listen to The Animals."

"I don't know, Walter" Peter impatiently responded, "The Who?"

"But I can't autopsy without it," he mumbled.

"I will look for it," Astrid responded looking around the lab as Walter looked for the record.

"Peter, I found it," she yelled a short time later from another room, "help me bring it in."

"I am coming," he yelled so that she could hear him.

As Peter helped set up the record player, Agent Dunham entered the lab. "Did you get the body, Agent Broyles sent you?" she asked to Walter.

"Yes I did and I also found my record player," he said pointing to the ancient device. He carefully placed a needle on the disk and it sprang to life, singing _When I Was Young. _"Now we can start", he said dancing toward the body.

She looked at Peter confused, "Don't ask."

"This woman has been identified through dental records as 26 year old Desiree Jordan." She stated giving Peter an old picture of her.

"Hey I have seen her," he responded, "she was a model."

"I get to autopsy a former model. How exciting," Walter responded struggling to use a scalpel to cut her abdomen. "Whatever, did this caused her skin to harden and is making it very hard to cut. I need a stronger instrument," Walter said thinking to himself.

Then Astrid disappeared, returning a moment later, "How about a butcher knife?"

"Perfect," he said smiling at Astrid.

"Have fun guys, I am going to talk to her family," she said heading out of the lab.

"Hey, can you use company?" Peter asked.

"Sure," she responded.

**Auburn Massachusetts **

"What address are we looking for?" Peter asked as Olivia drove.

"This one," she responded pulling over.

There a small house sat on a corner in an old neighborhood surrounded by a chain link fence. Peter and Olivia walked up to the house and knocked on the blue colored door.

"Hey you see the nosey neighbor watching us?" Peter said directing her attention toward her. Just then the door opened and a grey haired elderly man looked out.

"Hi, I am Agent Dunham and this is Peter. I need to talk to you about your daughter," she said showing her badge.

"Come in," he said opening the door, "What is going on?"

"Is her mom here?" Agent Dunham responded with another question.

"She died about 2 years ago," he said slightly annoyed.

"I am sorry to tell you this but your daughter was found dead yesterday," she sympathetically stated.

Shocked by the news he fell onto a nearby seat, "I know this is difficult for you but I need to ask some questions," Olivia said.

"Are you sure it is her?" he responded.

"She was identified by her dental records," she explained

"How?" he questioned in disbelief

"That is what we are trying to find out," she responded.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"I understand you are hurting. You need to remember her as she was not what happened to her" Peter chimed in.

He reluctantly nodded, "What can I do to help?"

"When is the last time you heard from her?" Olivia questioned.

"About 1 year ago. No a little more. She said she loved New York and her career was really picking up," he stated.

"Did she talk to you about any of her friends?" she continued to question.

"No, sorry." he said visibly upset.

"Was there anyone that would want to hurt your daughter?" she continued.

"No everybody loved her. She was a special girl," he responded. "When am I going to be able to bring her home? I want to bury her next to her mother," he said barely keeping from crying.

"We will let you know. If you can think of anything, please give me a call," she said giving him her buisness card, "We will let ourselves out."

**Harvard University**

Walter was grabbing some fresh milk when Peter and Olivia walked back into the lab. "Walter, did you find something?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, my dear I did. I believe that her heart just gave up and that was the ultimate cause of death," Walter responded.

"Any information on what actually caused her to age so rapidly," Agent Dunham inquired.

"The only foreign substance in her body was a large amount of LSD," Walter said before starting to ramble, "you know when I was younger…"

"Walter," Olivia said getting his attention, "Could something have been mixed in with the LSD"

"Agent Dunham, you are back," Astrid said entering the room, "these were faxed to you. It appears to be the victim's financial records."

"Thanks. Walter, keep digging. I am going to go through these records," she said heading to the office. Flipping through the numerous pages she didn't see anything extremely suspicious. The victim did spend large amounts of money up until about 1 year ago when her bank account bottomed. She could only assume that she couldn't get any work or was spending all her money on drugs. Deep in thought she didn't hear Peter walk in, "Find anything interesting."

"Well, she was definitely having money problems. She went from spending 1200 dollars on a spa to not being able to afford her apartment," she said trying not to act startled at Peter's sudden appearance.

"You serious, somebody would spend $1200 on a spa. Is it really that important," Peter responded amazed.

"Don't look at me, I don't make that type of money," she candidly responded.

"What? I thought working for the FBI you would be rolling in the dough," he sarcastically stated.

"I am going to check out the local homeless shelter. Maybe they know something or can give me an idea who she confided in," she said ignoring his last statement and leaving the lab, "Call me if Walter finds anything."

**Virginia**

Olivia was walking up to a mansion when she heard the police yelling at a car. She recognized the car that drove through the police tape to a stop. Walter and Peter emerged from the vehicle. Walter grabbed his bag of goodies from the trunk while Peter ran to catch up with Agent Dunham.

"You let him drive again?" she inquired.

"Don't remind me," he said under his breath following Agent Dunham to the door.

"Find anything at the local homeless shelters?" Peter asked.

"Nothing useful," she replied as they arrived at the door.

"I am Agent Dunham," she stated waiving her FBI badge to the local police officer securing the scene. "This is Peter and that is Walter," she said pointing out the two men, "What do we have?"

"I actually haven't been inside, let me get the detective," he responded grabbing a radio.

"You do that and have him meet us inside," she said walking past the officer and opening the door.

"Come on, Walter" Peter yelled to get him to speed up.

She couldn't help but admire the house once in it. All the floors were a cherry colored hard wood with a beautiful spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The house was huge causing the officer's voices to echo through the house.

"You must be the FBI agent," the detective stated from the top floor.

"I am Agent Dunham," she responded, "and you are?"

"I am detective Mulligan and this case is now yours," he said.

"What is going on?" Olivia asked.

"We have two people dead. The wife, Mrs. Dickenson, is in the master bedroom while her husband, Mr. Dickenson, is in the den. These people are fairly well known in the community," he said leading her to the Den first. "That is why I can tell you that despite their appearance their ages are in the mid 30s."

"How can you be sure that these people are the couple," Olivia asked.

"They had a matching custom tattoo placed on each other's shoulder blade," he said showing the husband's tattoo.

"Walter," she directed him to the body.

"What can you tell me about them?" she questioned.

"They made their money in the real-estate industry. They were public figures up until about 1 year ago. Then they started to lay low," he explained.

"Can I see the wife?" Walter interrupted.

"Follow me," he instructed walking away. In the upstairs master bedroom was a dead elderly lady who appeared to have been dead for awhile. "Her husband had to have known she was dead. If he couldn't have walked upstairs he should have smelled the decay. Why didn't he call for help," she said to herself. "Is there anything else you know about them?" she continued.

"I know they were hit hard in the recession due drop in real-estate sales," Detective Mulligan said.

"Were they know to do any drugs?" she questioned.

"Not that I am aware of. If they did, they were never caught," he responded.

"Thanks, we will take it from here" she stated, "Walter."

"Yes, it appears that they are similar to the model. I need to get them back to the lab," Walter responded as he checked out the body on the ground.

"Of course, Walter" she said reassuring him.

**Harvard University**

"He needs to go over here and her over there," Walter said directing traffic.

"So who will go first, eeny, meeny, miny, moe" he said deciding on who was going to be autopsied first, "her."

"Peter, I need the butcher knife" he said holding out his hand, "oh, and I am hungry. Can you get me some KFC extra crispy? "

"Sure I will get you some," he stated actually thinking it sounded good. Somehow

the thought of eating greasy crunchy chicken while an autopsy was occurring didn't gross him out. Suddenly he shook his head; _I am turning into my father_. "Astrid, want anything," he asked.

"No I am good," she said groused out by the corpses.

"Olivia, how about you?" he yelled to get her attention.

"No, thanks," she said staring at the fax as it hummed to life. "You know what, I will take an original breast," she replied.

"Astrid, last chance," he said.

"No, I am really good" Astrid replied a little too fast.

"Ok, KFC here I go," he said walking out of the lab.

It seemed like forever for the fax machine to finish spitting out the newest victim's financial records. "Walter, Astrid. I am going to the office," she said analyzing the reports as she walked.

**Federal Building**

An elderly man with a limp and a cane entered the federal building. "I need to speak with Agent Dunham," he told the lobby receptionist. She looked at the directory and informed him that "we don't have a tenant by that name."

"Don't try to fool me. I know she works here and I HAVE TO TALK TO HER," he started to get aggravated.

"Give me one second, sir," she said picking up the phone.

Soon security came up to him, "Sir I need you to come with me."

"No, you don't understand. I have to speak with Agent Olivia Dunham. Agent Olivia Dunham," he screamed.

Broyles heard the commotion and decided to investigate. "Maybe I can help," he said making his presence known. "Who are you looking for?" he said to double check.

"I need to speak with agent Olivia Dunham as soon as possible," he repeated.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Broyles asked.

"I have information that is relevant to her recent case," he stated, "Do you know her?"

"And why should we believe you," Broyles countered him.

"I am 40 years old" he responded hoping he would understand.

"I will take care of him" Broyles said to the security officers and leading him toward the elevators.

**Harvard University**

Olivia combed through the seemingly endless pile of records in front of her. One thing she found was that they were spending a lot more money then they had been making. In fact, it appeared that recently they were living on their credit cards, a good amount of them were at there limits. Well that is one thing they have in common, she thought_, financial problems_.

Soon Olivia's cell phone began to ring, "Agent Dunham." Picking up all the financial records, she headed out of the lab.

"Astrid, I have to get back to the federal building. Call me if you find anything?" she yelled.

"Will do," Astrid yelled back; however she was already gone.

**Federal Building**

Agent Olivia Dunham walked into an interrogation room where a gray haired Caucasian man sat slumped over the table, "I heard you wanted to talk to me."

That got his attention, "You are Agent Dunham?"

"I thought you would know that since you were asking for me," she responded.

"I didn't know what you looked like. I want to help you punish those that have killed us," he stated.

"Killed who?" Olivia asked playing stupid.

"Don't play with me. I know the Dickenson's are dead and soon I am going to be," he said becoming angry while trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, who are you?" she finally asked.

"My name is David Simmeringer and I may not look like it but I am 40 years old," he explained.

"So, do you know why you are aging so fast?" she questioned.

"No but I know the bastards at the Endless Beauty Spa had something to do with it. When I couldn't afford their anti-aging treatments I started to age. The ironic thing is trying to stay young is what killed me," he elaborated.

"Why didn't you come forward earlier?" she asked.

"I signed a non-disclosure agreement and anyways who is going to believe me," he said placing his head in his hands.

"I have somebody I would like you to meet; he is trying to discover what is causing the rapid aging. Please come with me," she said getting up from the table.

**Harvard University**

"Peter," he picked up his cell phone, "Ok, see you soon. I have your KFC here."

"Walter, Olivia is bringing over a live subject," he yelled.

One hour later, Olivia walked through the door with an elderly man walking with a cane. "David, this is Walter Bishop. He is going to be the one examining you. Over there is Peter and Astrid," she said pointing in their direction. "Astrid, can you make our guest comfortable?" Olivia said as she walked toward Walter and Peter.

"Walter, have you found anything yet?" Olivia asked.

"Like the model, both people died of organ failure due to old age," Walter reported.

"Any drugs?"she questioned.

"No," he stated.

"Well, back to the drawing board," Peter said.

"Not really… David said we need to look into the Endless Beauty Spa," she said.

"Didn't you say that the model went to a spa," Peter responded.

"Yeah a $1200 spa and the Dickensen's family had charges for a spa. I have to go there," she decided out loud.

David overhead them, "They are not going to cooperate."

"Well his hearing hasn't age," Peter sarcastically stated.

"I am just saying that they pride themselves on secrecy and are not going to talk to cops," David elaborated.

"Well, maybe I should go in as a client," Olivia stated, "anything else you can tell me."

"They require each patient to come with a friend or family member. How they explained it to me was that the non-patient was to monitor the patient for side-effects during the treatment since the staff is not always around. There treatment occurs in two stages over two days," he said as his speech started to slur.

"Thank you, David," Olivia said patting him on his shoulder, "Walter."

"I will go with you," Peter offered, "you heard the man, they require there to be two people."

"What about Walter?" Olivia questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I will give him Astrid's cell phone and he has my cell phone. He is trying to become Mr. Independence anyways," Peter smirked.

"Was that what the driving is about?" she said finding the answer in Peter's facial expression. "Ok, but first I need to clear it with Broyles and get money," she said pulling out her phone and walking toward the door for better reception.

Meanwhile, Walter started examining David, "When did the aging start?"

"It started after I stopped doing these anti-aging treatments about 5 months ago," he slurred.

"I need to analyze your blood. Syringe," he said as he held out his hand.

"Are you going to be able to save me?" David hopefully asked.

"I don't think so," Walter honestly responded placing the needle in his arm.

Moments later, Agent Dunham entered the lab again. "Broyles is making reservations and getting us new identities," she said walking toward Peter.

"I think we should Google this spa while we wait," Peter suggested walking toward the one computer with internet access, "It is best to know all the information beforehand." Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

All of a sudden Olivia could feel her stomach rumble making her realize that she hadn't eaten all day. "I am actually going to eat something really quick" she responded.

"Your chicken is over there," he said pointing, "I also got you a drink."

"Thanks," she said walking away.

Sitting on the table was the famous red and white box with a soda. _That soda better have caffeine in it _she thought to herself as she opened a straw. The chicken was cold but it still tasted good. She scarfed the food down in record time, _Back to work_.

"Hey, you find anything," Olivia stood over Peter on the computer.

"You done already," Peter said surprised obviously knowing the answer. "I found the spa's website. It looks authentic, nothing unusual. Then I decided to search for information about the founder's of the clinic. Tell me, what a deep sea oceanographer, medical doctor, and a chemist have in common," Peter asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Olivia questioned.

"Nope, those are the creators of this spa. Meet Mr. Stringfellow (Deep Sea Oceanographer), Dr. Gonzales-Chan (Medical Doctor), and Dr. Miller (Biologist and Chemist)," he said pointing out each one's picture.

"Interesting…" she said interrupted by her phone.

**Upstate Pennsylvania**

"Hello, welcome to Endless Beauty Spa," said a bubbly receptionist with red hair and hazel eyes, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we do… It is going to be under the McDonald," Peter responded.

"Ok, if you will have a seat I will get your advisor," she stated. The waiting room was small but cozy with a couch and table with various magazines: People, Cosmopolitan, Sports Illustrated, and so on. A cd player played supposedly relaxing sounds into the air, which just annoyed Olivia. "Come sit down," he said walking toward the couch. Now all they could do was wait, wait to place their plan in motion.

"Mr. and Mrs. McDonald," stated a black haired Hispanic lady walking out into the waiting room and extending out her hand, "Hi, my name is Rosa. I will be helping you during your stay. Let's start with the tour of our beautiful facility. Please follow me."

The clinic looked like any other spa, not that she got the time to visit them a lot. However, she did notice that for such a small facility there were an amazing amount of restricted areas. Soon they were led to an office. "Please, have a seat," Rosa said pointing to two chairs. Olivia noticed that the only decorations were framed letters from former clients praising the anti-aging treatment. _Interesting Decorations_, she thought to herself.

"So how did you hear about us?" Rosa asked.

"Do you remember the Smith's? They told us that your aging treatment is the best. We had to try it out for ourselves," Olivia responded.

"I remember them they are such a nice couple. Did they tell you anything else?" she fished for information.

"Nothing. They said that you had to explain the process," Olivia countered her.

"Ok. Well let's get started," said Rosa, "So who is going to be receiving the treatment?"

"Me," Peter said before Olivia could respond.

"Honey, I thought I was going to go first," she said extremely annoyed.

"You are always going to be beautiful. As for me… Well you have seen my father. Do you really want me to end up like that?" he said sneaking in for a kiss. He knew that she wouldn't stop it since it would look suspicious.

"Ok but next time it is my turn," she responded knowing that it was hopeless and she wasn't going to win this battle.

"So how does this work?" Olivia asked.

"First I need you to sign this confidentiality agreement," she said sliding a piece of paper across the table with two pens.

"Why do we have to sign this exactly?" Peter questioned.

"We have all our clients sign one. We don't want our treatment being given to our competitor's spas," Rosa causally responded, "That's all."

Looking at each other they reluctantly signed the paper and handed it back.

"The treatments are in two stages. The first treatment will be done today and the second tomorrow. It is injected into under your skin in problem areas. Then you will be required to take an injection every month afterwards. It may seem like a lot of work but it will be worth it when you see the results and look years younger," Rosa explained. "Just look around," Rosa said pointing to the wall, "and you will see just a few of our satisfied customers."

"Why do you insist on two people being here when only one person does the treatment?" Olivia fished for more information.

"Well we can't be around 24/7 and having another person will help us monitor for certain side-effects. These side-effects are rare and easily treatable," Rosa answered.

"Side-effects, what are those," she questioned.

"We ask that you monitor him for rashes, trouble breathing, and increased anxiety/anger. Do you still want to undergo the treatment?" Rosa asked annoyed.

"Do you want me to end up looking like Walter?"Peter asked looking at Olivia.

"Enough said," she responded, "Ok, let's get started."

"Good but before we start we need to discuss our payment. How would you like to pay?" Rosa stated.

"Here," Olivia said sliding an envelope across the table to Rosa. As she opened the envelope to count the money Olivia flatly responded, "It is all there."

"Ok. Well before we start the treatment, let's get you comfortable in your room. Please follow me," Rosa said walking out of the room and down a hallway that held painted pictures of landscapes.

"Here you go… The bathroom is over here and there is the main bedroom. If you need anything or think he is having a reaction, just pick up the phone. It dials only to us. Get comfortable and we will be back," she said leaving them alone in the room.

"I know why they chose this location," Peter stated.

"Why?" she responded.

"There is no cell service," he said showing her his cell phone. "How did you come up with the Smith's?" Peter asked lowering his voice.

"It is a very common name. Anyways, they were part of the offices decorations," she said unable to hide how annoyed she was.

"What is wrong?" he responded.

"Peter, sometimes you really piss me off. We talked about this. I was supposed to be taking the risk. Why the hell did you do that?" she said trying not to raise her voice.

"Hey, you always take the risk. Let me do it for once. And by the way, I give you permission to beat me up if I am a jackass on this treatment," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I shoot you instead?" she asked with a grin as Peter just looked at her.

"You would do it too," Peter responded, "However, you would miss me."

She had to admit he was right about that, she would miss him. She decided to change the subject, "I am going to check out the area while you are getting the treatment. Maybe I can get into the back areas."

"I have a better idea. Let's go digging tonight when everybody is going to be asleep so as to lessen our chances of being caught. You know I am right," Peter said.

Reluctantly, she agreed knowing he was right. She hated when he was always right.

**Harvard University**

"Where is Peter?" Walter asked looking frantically for his son. He hadn't seen him in hours. _What happened to him?_

"Walter, Peter is with Agent Dunham on a case, remember," Astrid said trying to calm him down.

"How is David?" she changed the subject even though she knew he was resting comfortably.

"He is dying?" Walter admitted, "but my special combination of narcotics is helping him rest."

"You haven't found anything yet?" Astrid asked.

"No and I don't think I am going to be able to find a cure until I can analyze a sample of this anti-aging substance." Walter said as he went back to his microscope.

"Hopefully they remember to grab some for you." Astrid said.

"The question is if it is going to be in time for me to save him." Walter pessimistically responded.

**Pennsylvania**

"Peter, does your watch work?" Olivia asked looking at her watch.

"It stopped working, yours?" Peter responded.

"It is dead, stopped when we came into the building," she said.

"There has to be some magnetic interference," Peter said interrupted by a knock at the door, "Here I go."

"Here we go," she said following him to the door. They opened the door to find Rosa standing there. "I hope you are comfortable. Are you ready for the first treatment Mr. McDonald?"

"Of course," Peter responded giving Rosa a slight smile.

"Please follow me. Mrs. MacDonald you don't have to come. Why don't you go relax by the pool," Rosa suggested.

"With all do respect, he is my husband and I want to be there," Olivia said firmly.

"Suit yourself," she said continuing to walk away. Eventually they were led into a room that looked like a typical doctor's examination room.

"I will go get the doctor. Hospital gown is on the table," she said leaving them in the room.

"Protective, aren't you?" he sarcastically said to Olivia.

"Just playing the part," she replied. "You want me to turn around," she said turning her back.

"Thanks" he said undressing, "The opening goes in back right."

That was met with a slight laugh as she looked over her shoulder, "Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later, "Hi, I am Dr. Gonzales-Chan. I am going to need Mr. McDonald to sit up on table. What areas of your body are you worried about most?" she said.

"Mostly, my face. I have seen the future and it is full of wrinkles." Peter responded with his usual charm.

"Parents," she inquired. "Well, we can definitely help with that. What I am going to do is use a syringe to place the treatment in common trouble areas around your face," she said addressing both of them and turning her attention to Olivia, "After the treatment, we are going to need you to watch him incase of any side-effects. Did they explain what to watch for already," she said watching their body language, "Good." Then she pulled out a pen from her pocket and alcohol wipe, "I am going to clean your face and mark where the injections are going to go," she explained placing five marks on his face before leaving the room.

"Don't laugh," he said looking over at Olivia.

Soon she came back in with a syringe, which contained a cloudy white substance in it. "May I ask what is in that?" Olivia asked to the doctor.

"That is our special formula. I can't give out the recipe. You understand," the doctor responded as she uncapped the syringe and started to inject the fluid in the pre-marked locations. Within minutes they were done, "I will see you back tomorrow."

"So, what happens tomorrow," Olivia asked still trying to gather information.

"The actual treatment goes in tomorrow," she responded walking out of the room, "Rosa will be right back to help you get back to your room. This place can be a bit of a maze."

"We need to get a sample of that to Walter," she said to Peter after they were alone in their room, "Are you feeling ok."

"Yeah, fine. Just tired all of a sudden. I think I need to lie down," he said falling on the bed.

Meanwhile, a heated conversation was occurring in another room within the facility.

"We have got to close it down. We have enough money to live comfortably forever," Stringfellow said.

"You do that and more people will die for nothing," Dr. Gonzales-Chan responded.

"We can do this… we just need more time," Dr. Miller chimed in.

"I don't know if I can do that," Stringfellow responded, "We should be looking for a cure."

"I am looking for a cure and we are trying to make a safer product," Dr. Gonzales-Chan said.

"Can't we just not accept new customers until we find one," Stringfellow requested.

"How are we going to do that when the money dries up?" Dr. Miller interrupted, "No it is buisness as usual and be aware of this we're in this together. If I am going down for this you are coming too. Catch my drift," Dr. Miller said storming out of the room followed by Dr. Gonzales-Chan.

"What did I get myself into?" he said out loud to know one shaking his head.

**Harvard University **

Unfortunately time ran out for David. Despite Walter's attempts he laid lifeless with his eyes staring at the ceiling. At least he could take solace in the fact that he died happy thanks to his special cocktail.

"Walter, do you need more blood drawn from David?" she said walking into the room.

"Don't bother," he responded as he tried to lower his eyelids; however his skin had already hardened, "We need to prep him for autopsy."

**Upstate Pennsylvania**

It seemed like forever before night fell on the complex. Olivia spent her time watching Peter sleep worried about his sudden change in behavior but trying not to show it. Walking over to him she tried to shake him awake but nothing happened. "Peter, wake up. This is not funny," she started to yell. She couldn't tell if he was breathing and leaned in to listen for any breaths. She didn't hear anything and panicked. She placed her lips on his to breath for him only to be given a deep kiss instead.

"God Dammit, Peter that wasn't funny," she said looking at the grin on his face and smacking him.

"Come on Liv, Relax" he said trying to smooth things over but it didn't work, "is this our first fight as a married couple."

She couldn't help but grin at the comment. "Get your ass up we have work to do," she said getting off the bed. Slowly they slipped out of the room into the hallway. They tried to be quiet but the floor squeaked when they stepped. Olivia decided to enter the first door they found, in order keep them from being caught by other clients. Talk about bad luck, Mr. Stringfellow was working in the restricted area that Olivia had entered.

"You're not allowed to be in here," he yelled.

"I am sorry I was trying to find help. There is something wrong with my husband. He has started to throw things and I think he is after me" she said loud enough that Peter could hear her and play the role, "I couldn't get to the phone."

"Ok, it is going to be ok. Let me go get help." He said getting up only to be stopped in his tracks by Peter slamming through the door.

"Where are you, Sweetheart? I am going to get you. You are sleeping with him aren't you," he angrily said looking at her and Mr. Stringfellow in the same room.

As he walked toward Olivia, Mr. Stringfellow put himself in his path, which allowed Olivia to pin him.

"What the hell is going on?" he said surprised.

"You are going to help us close this place down," Olivia spoke in his ear and handed him to Peter.

"I knew this would happen… Who are you? Pennsylvania State Police, NSA, or FBI," he said.

"It sounds like you have been expecting us," she responded. "You know about the killings," she said knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do" he admitted freely which surprised her, "I can't get them to stop."

"I wish I had never found them," he said looking at the ground.

"Found what?" Peter asked.

"About 2 years ago I was doing a deep sea dive to research an underwater volcano. At first I didn't see anything but still took a sample of the water, soil, and surrounding creatures. When I started to examine the samples I found microscopic creatures that seemed to have amazing ability. When these parasites/creatures were in other creatures a side effect was that aging slowed and in some cases reversed. I became obsessed with these creatures and got fired from my job. I couldn't believe it when NS & WB pharmaceuticals became interested in my work."

"So, you decided you could make money off of it," Olivia said.

"You can judge me all you want but I was struggling to survive. I was living in my car and couldn't even afford to eat," Stringfellow stated firmly, "I thought it was a sign from god that everything was going to be ok."

"And you didn't think of that there might be issues with injecting these creatures into humans," Peter said.

"I didn't expect anyone to die, if that is what you are asking. The truth is that if people stay on their treatment they are fine it is when the creatures die in the body that the aging speeds up," explained Stringfellow.

"And when people started to die. You just kept going on as business as usual," she said in disgust, "Peter has been exposed to this treatment. What is going to happen?"

"How much of the treatment has he had?" Stringfellow asked.

"I only had the initial injections," Peter responded.

"Then you should be fine. The first injections are used to make the body habitable for the creatures. The second one actually injects the creatures," Stringfellow explained further.

"Should be…" she inquired, "he better be."

"Is there a cure?" Peter asked the most important question.

"No" he said again looking at the ground, "We were searching for one but haven't found it. I am not a monster despite what you might think."

"We need to get a sample of this so called treatment back to the lab and you are going to help us" she said to him forcefully which was met by a reluctant nod.

He led them to a lab with one refrigerator and a bunch of tanks filled with water. "Those syringes are what you need," he said pointing in their direction.

"Where is a telephone that works" she demanded. Watching his eyes she saw a phone on the wall in a corner.

"Thanks," she said as Peter knocked him out cold.

"You go get the samples" Olivia ordered, "I am going to get Broyles to shut down this joint."

There were syringes filled with two different substances. The first syringe contained the whitish substance that was injected into him earlier. The second one contained a clear liquid with sparkly glitter in it, which Peter assumed were the creatures. _Walter is going to love getting his hands on these_ he thought to himself.

**Harvard University**

Within hours Peter and Agent Dunham stormed into the lab, "Walter, here it is." Walter came running over with the excitement of a child and Peter handed him the two syringes.

"Where's David" she said looking around the lab.

"He died about 3 hours ago." Astrid answered her.

"Shit," she responded.

"Don't worry, he died happy" Walter stated getting samples from the syringes.

"What?" she responded looking at Astrid for an explanation.

"Brown Betty, I think," Astrid explained, "I also looked up that pharmaceutical company for you. NS & WB Pharmaceuticals, right."

"Yeah, that is right. What is up?" Olivia responded.

"Guess who the mother company is?" she asked and then answered her own question, "Massive Dynamics."

"Somehow I am not surprised," Peter and Olivia stated almost simultaneously.

**Unknown Park**

"Thank you for my presents," a familiar voice said.

"Presents?" Broyles hastily responded. "We have a list of a hundred people who are going to die if they don't get their treatments or a cure. The only reason I am handing all of this over to you is that something is coming and soon. I don't know what it is but I can't use our resources on this."

"Relax. I will get our best scientists on this and we will find a cure," she responded.

"I know you will. Don't let me down, Nina" said Broyles walking away.


End file.
